


SCI678- Harsh Reality of Impostors

by AmongstTheBeans, Bubbly_burn9, OmeletDemon (Silversong224)



Series: Impostors Aren’t The Bad Guys? [1]
Category: Among Us (Fandom), Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: 2 Impostors, Angst, Blood and Violence, Checkout All Author’s, Digital Missons, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Impostor Backstory, Mild Gore, Mira HQ (Among Us), My First AO3 Post, Non-Canon Lore, Not Spoiling Who They Are, Parasite Imposters, Pls Leave Honest Reviews, Polus (Among Us), Real Life Missions, Science Mission, Tags May Change, The Skeld (Among Us), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongstTheBeans/pseuds/AmongstTheBeans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_burn9/pseuds/Bubbly_burn9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong224/pseuds/OmeletDemon
Summary: Snow (White (Among Us) arrives on her new crew, SCI678 as her first REAL LIFE MISSION from M.I.R.A. Hq. The mission, to reach Polus and study a new species at base.However the once peaceful mission is interpreted by The 2 Impostors that seem to have infiltrated the ship.Suspicions arise as they struggle to continue there flight to Polus, As if the Impostors don’t want them to reach Polus. But why?(Side note- This is the same world as “What Happens When Your Boyfriends A Killer” story’s will cross over)COMPLETEDThx for checking it out! Check out all the creators!
Relationships: Black/Cyan (Among Us), Black/Pink (Among Us), Blue/Yellow (Among Us), Cyan/Green (Among Us), White/Lime (Among Us) (one sided), White/Red (Among Us)
Series: Impostors Aren’t The Bad Guys? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188062
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	1. Character Info (Not Telling You Who Impostors Are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters In The Story- OG (original characters)

## OC’s

Azure-

Color- Blue

Rank- Captain 

Gender- Boy 

Personality- Rough, Azure has gone through many real life missions (RLM) that he rarely relaxes. He is a tough captain and can be very hard to deal with. But deep inside he still is as soft as a marshmallow (he needs some hugs)

Relationship’s- Girlfriend- Sun (Non Official)

ALIVE

——————————————

Sun-

Color- Yellow

Rank- Admiral

Gender- Girl

Personality- Nice and commanding, she is one of the only people who can calm Azure. (She gives him all the hugs he needs)

Relationship’s- Boyfriend- Azure (Non Confirmed)

ALIVE

——————————————

Snow

Color- White 

Rank- Scientist 

Gender- Girl

Personality- Unwelding, sarcastic, and kinda a little rude, she doesn’t care what people think of her and just does what she wants.

Relationship’s- Best friends with Ink 

ALIVE

——————————————

Coral

Color- Lime- light (kinda pink tinted)

Rank- Assistant Scientist 

Gender- Boy

Personality- Quiet, shy and not really comfortable with social situations. He is really smart though. 

Relationship’s- Friends- Aquamarine, and Leaf

ALIVE

——————————————

Aquamarine-

Color- Cyan

Rank- Biologist

Gender- Girl

Personality- outgoing, but follows the rules. Think of Snow but Aqua(marine) follows rules and does kinda care about how people view her. (Like a rule following, socially anxious Snow)

Relationship’s- Friend- Caterpillar (Cater for short) 

Enemies- Leaf (for some reason unexplained, poor Leaf has no idea why)

ALIVE- 

——————————————

Ink-

Color- Black

Rank- Pilot

Gender- Girl

Personality- kinda bored of everything. I mean she is good at most of everything so she just has nothing to do.

Relationship’s- Snow (friend)

ALIVE

——————————————

Crimson-

Color- Red

Rank- Weapons Specialist 

Gender- Boy

Personality- like the complex difference of Ink, he is really energetic and optimistic.

Relationship’s- Rose friend 

ALIVE

——————————————

Tangerine-

Color- Orange

Rank- Electrician 

Gender- Girl

Personality- loner, kind though

Relationship’s- Crush in Coral

ALIVE

——————————————

Leaf-

Color- Green

Rank- IS

Gender- Boy

Personality- Leaf is so confused about everything, somehow he keeps track of others but this has led to him being confused about himself.

Relationship’s- doesn’t really talk to anyone, kinda a loner.

ALIVE

——————————————

Rose Pink-

Color- Pink

Rank- Task Manager

Gender- Boy

Personality- like Crimson but not really optimistic. More like pessimistic cheerfulness

Relationship’s- Friends with Crimson

ALIVE

——————————————

Ships-

Karine (Knight x Marine)

Aeaf (Aqua x Leaf)

Bun (Sun x Blue)

Toral (Tangerine x Coral)

Iose (Ink x Rose)

Srimson (Snow x Crimson)

(I’ll update tags later)

  
  


Vocabulary- 

SCI678- Serial Code For Snow’s Science Crew.

DEF24- Serial Code For A Defense Crew

EXT89- Serial Code For An Extermination Crew.

SCI124- Serial Code For Aqua’s Old Science Crew,

Broad Backstory-

Impostors live on Polus, the reason they're trying to make sure no one gets to Polus is because their homes are there. MIRA has invaded many planets like Polus to make bases. So in a general aspect MIRA is eventually a bad guy. 

MIRA’s technology has become advanced enough that most missions can be done through simulation. However few there’s are some real life missions (RL M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alive tag will eventually not exist but for now...


	2. Aboard The Skeld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short but...

## Aboard The Skeld 

Welcome to The Skeld! The Skeld is a remolded version of the original Skeld, made to be larger, hold more crew, and generally be better! Your mission is to complete your tasks while you travel to your destination! We have checked your stats to make sure you will not be carrying an alien parasite. However this does not prove 100% that your crew will be safe. Watch out for blood thirsty Imposters that may be aboard your ship, look out for sus behavior! Good luck on your mission! Remember that this is a professional simulation. You however are still on an important job to find new information.

The crew stared at the screen in front of them. As the simulation directions ended their visors began to broadcast the almost real life mission, you were not actually on the Skeld but the technology had advanced to the point where a simulation was actually getting a job done. They had to complete tasks everyday. And had to remember to log them. Once they were done with tasks they were safe for the rest of the day from the Imposters, 2 Imposters against 8 Crewmates. And they stepped into the mist of the entrance to the simulation and stepped inside to a new mission as the doors closed behind them. Locking them in till the month was over and they arrived at the research base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	3. The Crew Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Full-ish Chapter Yay!  
> In process, just what submit wut I have now

# Day 1- The Crew New People

POV- Snow

  
As the simulation loaded around her, colors swarmed though Abree’s eyes, causing her stomach to do a odd sort of backflip. Even though she had been doing simulations for her entire life, whether it was a simple work simulation, or something more exotic, the loading screen never failed to make her queasy. Flexing her fingers, she looked down as a attempt to stabilize her self, right as the bland white tee that she was wearing seemingly transformed into a light gray and white speckled space suit with a flurry of pixels

She was “White” now, as the screen had told her when she had initially chose her color a few short hours ago. Now, she was realizing that no matter how pretty the color she chose was, it was a defining feature of her now. She was no longer Abree, the girl who had joined MIRA to explore space and the stars, just like many other MIRA crewmates.She was now “White”, along with a given color, a “unique” name to match it. She couldn’t be fooled that easily, she knew Snow was just something that was conveniently white.

  
As the predetermined area for spawn loaded around her, she landed into a large room, with round tables and a massive bay window that gave her a breathtaking view of the stars outside. The ejecting screen.

  
Other people in brightly colored space suits began appearing out of thin air, with an odd blue-green pattern surrounding them as they appeared, as if simulating teleportation like in many of the old popular 2100s “space adventure” shows. She couldn’t be fooled. This program was just the same as the others _when I finally got on a REAL mission. I will be so happy. Not one that’s a simulation like this. I could do these in my sleep._

  
”Attention all Crew!” Everyone stopped looking around and chatting with their neighbors to stare at the red colored space suit that was seemingly waving for their attention. “My name is Red. Yes I’m one of the captains.” It was a commonly known fact that the captain of the ship had an original color name. _Ugh_ Like it mattered, it just meant that the person was more separated from everyone than the Crew usually was.

  
”I have come to give last minute relocations to a few of our Crew.” He said, while waving a red tablet around.Everyone whispered to each other excitedly, this “ceremony” only ever happened when a few people were chosen to go on a “real mission” . Snow however was not fazed. She had sat through enough of these to lose hope of ever being relocated. 

“I have the list of names of the two who are going on a research mission heading to Polus,” Red took a deep breath, before reading out the first name.

  
“Pink, known as Rose Pink,” A crewmate somewhere to the left of Snow in a pink suit stood up so quickly, and nearly banged herself into the person next to her as she ran over to Red. She was by far the most excited Crewmate Snow had ever seen. Jumping for joy, Pink could hardly stand still. _What a disgrace, Official Crewmembers are supposed to be cool and collected._ Snow was so happy to have no chance to go on the mission.

  
“The next one is, White…” Time seemed to pause as Reds words seemed to slow. Like stuck in a bowl of jello, now she was getting hungry. This was totally fine. Looking around she saw two other White’s, all looking around at each other _Thank god. It will be one of them obviously.  
_

“White… Also known as Snow,” Red closed her list and beckoned for Snow to come to her. But Snow was frozen. This couldn’t be happening. _Please say this is a dream!_ But she knew it was not a dream because she had never dreamed to be chosen. She followed Red, as Red slowly talked to Rose and her about where to go after they exited the program. _  
_

“Don’t worry I will be right next to you when you come out,” and with that Red activated the emergency exit for Rose and Snow. 

Snow opened her eyes, blinding brightness seared them. She was sitting in her mission area. Since technology had advanced to the point where it seems real, M.I.R.A. had taken advantage of it. They had somehow managed to create a system where Crew’s could do almost real missions, that actually completed research right in M.I.R.A. base itself. At least the best Crew’s were in MIRA. Snow’s usual Crew was crappy. Therefore they were stationed at Xarioa, one of the worst places to be. It was not that the work was terrible, but the fact that most experiments were conducted here and the Crew were badly paid. But everyone had to start here. Even Red, who was waiting for Snow at the exit. Snow still couldn’t be sure this was happening. Real life missions were rare because you could do almost anything and everything in your Crew’s base. 

  
Red led Snow and Rose to a docking station and showed them the entrance to a ship. 

“You will need these,” Red said as she handed her companions space suits. Snow out hers on to find out that it was surprisingly heavy. _I guess since it’s real it has to be all protected or whatever._ Red then walked Rose and Snow to the entrance of the ginormous ship that shadowed their view. 

“Good luck,” Red said. There was somewhat of a sadness in her smile as she turned and walked away. Not once looking back. Snow turned to Rose who was still bouncing up and down and sighed. She walked forward into the ship disappearing into its folds. She could see brightly colored suits all sitting around the table in the center of the room. It looked like the ship in the simulations but felt real. Bigger. Better. 

“Ah are newcomers!” A Yellow suited crewmate stood up and greeted them with warmth, “My name is Sun! I am really happy to see the newcomers to this Crew!” Her last words were stained with a frown, only briefly however. She seemed to be radiating energy and kindness.

“Come and I will introduce you to the SCI678 Crew!” Snow stepped forward hesitantly while Rose bonded to a new seat.

“This is Blue!” A tall blue suited male looked up at the newcomers, he radiated power and strength as he nodded a hello and went back to his blue tablet. Obviously the captain. 

“This is Coral!” She pointed to a lime colored suit who looked away, embarrassed. And pretended to be focused on their tablet. Only to be taking glances at Rose and Snow.

“This is Aquamarine,” Sun indicated to a cyan suit who shook both Rose and Snow’s hand. Aqua seemed to be pleased that she seemed powerful in Rose’s eyes. Rose was looking at Aqua with awe. _Jezz what’s so special about her._ Snow’s thoughts were vanquished as she realized that Aqua did indeed look mighty important. 

“This is Ink,” A jet black suited figure muttered, _“whatever,”_ obviously bored of the huge display that seemed to be happening. Ink had her legs up on the table and was relaxed in her seat. Aqua was glaring at her but Ink didn’t seem to melt. 

“And this is Crimson,” A shade of red looked up from a matching red tablet, he waved his hand happily and smiled. He was one of the only people to have his helmet under his hand. 

“Hello! I can’t wait to meet you all!” He half squeaked to Snow and Rose.

“And finally Tangerine, and Leaf,” Sun finished as she looked up from her list of seemingly names. Orange and green colored suits looked up. They both seemed to be active loners as Snow stared at them. They refused eye contact with anyone. Sitting down on the blue seats everyone turned to Sun. But instead Blue looked up from his tablet and said,

“Ok… you will get your assignments tomorrow, I want you all to rest now,” Blue glared around the table, asking if anyone would say anything. No one said anything as the Crew walked to their assignmened dorms and fell fast asleep. But a monster was sneaking, choosing targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for Reading!  
> Just wanted to let you know that I AmongTheBeans will not be working on this until Monday cause I’m working on my “What Happens If Your Boyfriends A Killer,” and my “Among Us One Shots,” (leave suggestions in comments) so I can’t say the same for the other creators of this but I won’t be working on it.


	4. POV- ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title, srry this is a little short.

## Day- 1 / Night 

POV- Unknown

_They had done it. Since they had been given the job of inflating the SCI78 Skeld by the Board They had been plotting and planning. It had been hard work for Them. It took ”hacking” as the human’s called it to relocate a Task Manager to the ship. There was no purpose for them to be there. But no one knew that. The Manager had not wondered why they were put there. They had infiltrated the Manager just for the ride there. They had detached now and were ready to infect one or two of the Crew. To make sure they never got to Polus. To make sure they never got to $*#(=“._

_They sat in the vents now. Hearing the last humans walk away from the Cafeteria. They crawled through the vents, occasionally pulling themselves with their tentacles. Finally they got to the dorms. 8 of the Crew were fast asleep. They crawled out of the vents picking themselves up with their “arms” They looked around the room to find their target, the target was found in the arms of another. Carefully They infected the asleep form. Bringing back their “arm” They turned around. Walking to another Crew member They did the same. Then quietly slid back into the vents. Messaging the Board that the mission was done. They would be sent to a new ship. Perhaps the DEF24 or the EXT89. None of them could reach Polus. Never. Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep it’s short.


	5. Job Assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok didn’t mean to submit so early.

## Day 2- Assignments

POV- Sun

  
“Is everyone here?” Sun’s voice rang out through Cafeteria. A few yawns and groans answered. Determined to be cheerful, Sun said “Let’s do a roll call!”

“Blues, here… Snow.. Is here. Ink is here. Coral is here. Aqua is here. Leaf is here. Crimson is here. Rose and Tangerine are here,” Sun looked around the table. 

“Did I miss anyone?” Everyone shook their heads in a silent no. Still sleepy.

“Everyone has job assignments until we reach the storage dock. Then we travel to Polus after meeting with the DEF24 and EXT89 Crews!” Her excitement wasn’t traveling to the Crew and she turned red. 

“We are going to do tasks in buddy systems. In case of an Impostor attack so we can tell who the Impostor is easier.” she paused and looked at the Crew.

“First we have Aqua, are biologist and Leaf are Impostor Specialist.”

“Next we have are Scientists, Snow and Coral,”

  
“Crimson, the Weapons Specialist, and Rose are Task Manager!”

“Than are Electrician Tangerine and Ink the Pilot,”

  
“Lastly me and Blue!” Seeming excited she dismissed the Crew to do tasks as she stayed with Blue.

POV Switch- Aqua

“Aqua and Leaf,” The words echoed in Aqua’s head. HOW DARE SUN PUT HER WITH LEAF. _Cool, stay cool._ But it was still unfair. Since Leaf had arrived on this Crew Aqua had hated him. _Sun just wanted to help._ AQUA DIDN'T NEED HELP. Now she would have to stay with Leaf for the rest of this trip. _If only Leaf could just die… than Sun would have to put her with someone else._ Leaf stood there waiting for her at the exit of the Cafeteria. 

“Do you want to go to Admin?” _Damit. Why was he so cute? STOP IT BRAIN. I HATE HIM._

“Sure,”. She answered stiffly. Blushing Leaf walked towards Admin. Leaving her no choice but to follow. As she followed him she looked around at the other teams. They seemed so happy together. If only it was the same with her and Leaf. _I don’t know why I hate him. Maybe I can just forget about it… NO._ She could never forget about anything again. Not since the SCI124. Not since the incident. Memories flashed back to her brain and she remembered what she had been trying so desperately to forget. But she couldn’t forget it. She had made a promise to herself never to forget after losing her memories of SCI124. They still came back to her. Slowly. So slowly. 

_Flashback_

_She was hiding underneath the admin table as Knight and Leamon walked past. Or what was left of Knight and Leamon. They had been infected. Changed. Once she had been friends with Knight. Once she had been in love. But here she was. Hiding from the two Impostors as they searched for here. She was still unclear why they had suddenly killed all of the Crew. Something about never making it to Polus. She couldn’t tell what they were saying anymore. They were speaking in grunts that led Aqua with no clue what would happen next. For all she knew they were discussing their favorite food._ ENOUGH. _She had to make it to a computer or PlusNet, she had to make contact with MIRA. She had to warn them of the Imposters._

_  
ACHCOOOOOO. Oops. She had been holding in a sneeze for a while. It was dusty under the admin table. But that didn’t matter because Knight was searching for her. In a series of grunts he sent Leamon away. Now it was just her and Knight. Trapped in a room. Just like the old days._

_“Come out Marine, I know you're there,” she froze as Knight spoke. He sounded just like his old self. It must be a trick though. He was just teasing her. He only called her Marine. No one else did. But it seemed so tempting… to run to him and hug again. Without thinking she hurried to Knight and gave him a big hug. Smelling pine on his suit._

_  
“Is it really you?” She questioned, still hugging him._

_  
“Of course it’s me,” he answered smiling. Aqua hugged him closer only to hear no heartbeat in his chest. She stood back, frightened,_

_“It’s not you!”_

_He came closer his smile still intact, “Of course it’s me,”_

_In a sudden flash of movement she felt hard pain crashing through her as she was stabbed in her arm. Knight only barely missed her chest because she had dodged. Knight was no longer alive she told herself as she doubled over in pain, crying out._

_Knight stood there smiling as she staggered over to him. Aqua pulled out her knife, and crying she stabbed Knight in the heart. He stood there for a minute and then collapsed._

_Aqua stood there crying as life drained out of Knight,_ and the memories faded once again.

  
She had promised herself never to be close to anyone after the “incident” _, maybe that’s why she never wanted to do anything with Leaf._ Her brain nagged. But for now she had to be partners with him. This mission was going to be a long one.

**Of course it’s me...**


	6. MID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medical Identification Device  
> MID

Friday- Day 3- Snow  
POV- Snow

Possibilities swarmed her brain. She was a calculating person. She was smart. She had caught an Imposter in some of the simple party games, but had never actually believed they were actually real in her first real mission. Therefore she had been shocked when the computer in Medbay had told her that there were two Impostors aboard the ship. But no matter what she did the machine couldn’t tell her who the Impostors were. She grew increasingly worried when the computer notified her that the Imposter was a bloodthirsty parasite. Identified as “Glacosiq Minulaciwus,” as their scientific name, Coral had never heard of it. Probably because Coral had a different job position when she worked on the SCI78. I will have to tell Blue about this. You know what, screws this. I’ll do it later.

So now she was alone in Medbay. Coral had left, doing whatever he did. She didn’t know. It wasn’t her position to know. Now she could relax...

  
“Hey Snow!” She spun around to see Rose enter Medbay.

  
“Um, Hi Rose, didn’t see you there!” She laughed off nervously, knowing perfectly well that she was never this weird. Rose stopped for a second tilting her head at her obviously thinking. She stood there with her heart pounding.

  
“Are you ok?” Rose asked.

  
“Yah, I was just thinking about who might be an Impostor,” Snow lied easily. Rose started smiling again but froze,

  
“There are Impostors?” Shoot. Snow has forgotten that she could not tell the Crew before the Captain.

  
“Don’t worry about it Rose! I’m not supposed to tell you yet!” Rose smiled and did a little zip motion over her lips. Indicating that she wouldn’t tell.

  
“I know how you feel, I was startled by Tangerine and Ink in Electrical a little bit ago. I mean we all get lost in our thoughts sometimes, even detectives like you,” Snow smiled as Rose hugged her. She was so much calmer today. Suddenly Rose stood back with her arms crossed.

  
“Snow!” Rose shouted, “Have you finished tasks?” Sunset shifted nervously in her seat.

“No I have not Rose,” she said boldly even though her heart was nearly out of her chest. Rose frowned,

  
“Why have you not done tasks?”

  
“Because I’m watching the Medbay Identification Device (MID?) ” she said “You know to see if I can find who is an

Impostor,”

  
“Even detective’s have to do tasks,” Rose said and promptly walked out of admin. Snow sighed. She would have to start doing tasks. She lifted herself off the seat and walked grumpily to electrical to download with Coral.

(Timeskip) Later at Dinner

She was talking to Coral Pretending to be happy about no one being killed. Pretending that she had done all her tasks. She looked around her as Coral started a long explanation about his pet that he had brought with onto the ship. Snow looked around her Crew eating and discussing, and wondered who was also an Impostor.Well I suppose that Blue might allow me to investigate. In my dreams. Grumpily she walked over to Sun, it would be easier to talk to her.

“Hi Sun, I found out that there are two Impostors in the Crew,” way to drop it easily. Sun had nearly frozen in shock. The worst part was the fact that Blue was now glaring at Snow. Obviously for mentally freezing his girlfriend. Of course.

“How,” Sun managed to stutter out the word.

“MID said that there are two Impostors in the blood samples that everyone gave me in the morning. For privacy reasons the identification of the blood samples aren’t shared.” Blue was looking even more anyonyed.

  
“Well tell the device to tell us who are what samples,” Snow sighed in annoyance. She had just said that it wouldn’t tell. “I’ll go and fix it. I was a Technician before Captain,” surprised at Blue’s willingness she led him to MID and left him there to work. It was only when Sun had dismissed everyone that Snow realized that Blue had never come back from Medbay. Sure everyone had slowly filtered out of the Cafe from time to time but Blue never came back with any group. Feeling slight dread in walking into Medbay, Snow tried to convince herself that Blue had just turned in early. And not the lurking suspicion that Blue might be lying on the floor or Medbay. Closing her eyes she stepped into Medbay. Only to slip on some unseen substance. Fighting the urge to open her eyes she realized that she had not cleaned Medbay so there was no way the floor was slippery from water.

Slight gore warning

Opening her eyes she saw exactly what she didn’t want to see. Blue’s dead body. In simulations depending on the amount of money it made the more real things were. For example in Snow’s simulation crew, dead bodies were simply a top half of a crewmate. No blood. No guts. Just cleanly in half. But in more advanced simulations like the Captain’s simulation bodies were as real as they could be. At least she had been told that, by Red. In real life things were. Let’s just say real. Blue’s eyes were fogged and glassy. Staring at nothing. His upper half was mostly intact. Sure there were a few gorges as ripped pieces of flesh. But his lower half was missing. It seemed to be shredded. Little pieces of flesh and blood and bone were scattered around the body while Blue’s guts hung from his body. Slightly chewed. Blood otherwise splattered around the room and floor. Making Medbay look like a horror room.

Gore warning over

  
Half of Snow wanted to get a mop and start cleaning it up but the more sensible side of her pressed the Report Body Button and alarms blared.

Dead Body Reported

  
As everyone got to Cafeteria and sat down, Snow remained standing up. Because she had reported the body.

  
“In Medbay,” Snow said before anyone could say “Where”.

“Has anyone seen Blue? I can’t find him,” Sun’s voice spoke slightly quavering. Deep in her heart she probably knew what had happened to Blue. And Snow was not going to be the person who told her. So instead everyone turned their eyes onto Sun. With pity. And just like that Sun understood. Sun understood that Blue was dead. And that Blue would not come back to life. Sun slumped in her seat. Slightly crying. Rose turned to comfort her as the meeting continued.

  
“So everyone who ate dinner at Cafe and never left is safe?” Aqua spoke up. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

  
“I was in a Cafe, with Aqua, Crimson, Ink, and Sun,” Leaf said.

  
“So, Coral, Snow, Rose, and Tangerine are sus,” Said Aqua. Everyone seemed to agree, even the people who were sus. They seemed to be shaken at Blue’s death. “Where were those people?”

“I was in Admin,” said Rose. Doing Card Swipe.

“I was in Reactor. Doing Simon Says,” Explained Coral

  
“I was in Elec,” Tangerine whispered.

  
“I found the Body,” Snow said. Like really why am I sus? “One of you is lying,” and it’s not me. Snow sat bored while the meeting went on. Aqua telling everyone to stay in buddy systems. Everyone skipped because there was no sus. All Snow knew as she went to Medbay to clean up was the fact that life on SCI678 was surely starting to get interesting, and permanent.


	7. Snow Fixes The MID (terrible title it’s broken lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it seems  
> I promise it’s broken I’m just adding suspense stop saying there the Impostors

“I have some good news!” Sun seemed to be trying to be cheerful. But it was obvious that she was dead on the inside. Since Blue had died Sun has been extremely sad. Probably depressed. She had honestly been deciding to quit being admiral. However everyone has nominated her as it. Snow was kinda on the side of letting Sun retire. Blue has been her boyfriend since apparently forever as Coral.

“DEF24 is coming soon, they said they should be there in a few days. To accompany us to Pous.” She seemed to be trying to be happy but failing. She was obviously not ok. But Snow wasn’t gonna say anything. Sun had developed a nasty temper. So everyone nodded and left to do their task. And now Snow was going to be alone in Medbay. Cleaning Blue’s blood and guts from the floors and walls. So Snow set to work with a mop. And by Lunch it was completed. Before she went to lunch Snow realized that Blue has come here to fix the MID. So maybe it was fixed? But Snow’s hope quickly vanished. The machine was even more smashed. It seemed by the collection of tools half broken around it Blue had almost fixed it. Until he was sliced in half, and probably eaten. Sighing, Snow went to lunch. And sat with Coral who for some reason was talking about the delicious cookies he had made.

“I made these chocolate chip cookies! Ros- Imean I was gonna give them to you to try!” Snow looked at Coral and seriously doubted that Coral had any left. His face was covered with chocolate. Or at least the remains of a cookie, however the slight blood colored liquid near his cheek startled Snow. Coral seeing her face smiled painfully.

  
“Did I forget to mention that I cut my cheek on my card?,” Snow was seriously doubtful why she was talking to Coral. So she just gave him a sympathetic look. And turned back to her lunch and ate in silence. Deciding to go back into Medbay and trying to fix MID herself she sat down next to the torn device. Wires and metal guts were everywhere, sure MID had been a small device in the beginning. Big enough to fit blood samples and the machine that sensed what was in them. But it had tripled in size. All the guts had seemingly exploded. And so Snow set to work. She had been not that much of a technician but with the help of her task tablet. Sure she had to search painstakingly but she found the correct things to do. After about two energy drinks from the Cafeteria, two trips to Tangerine for supplies and half a frozen dinner later she seemed to have finally fixed it. I mean sure it was in the middle of the night and everyone else was sleeping but SHE HAD FIXED IT! And the modifications had been added. Blocking MID’s process of blurring the names of the samples. So now Snow was standing over the device ready and armed with the blood samples. Carefully placing the samples in MID whirred to life. The states flashing before her on the screen. At last about ten minutes later (after she had finished her other half of her dinner) the screen slowed down and slowly began to print the results. It was agonizing as it slowly inched out. It was enough to make Snow want to smash it. But than she would have to do it all over again. So she waited.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

It was kinda annoying, but finally it stoped and the piece of paper cut. Grabbing it greedily Snow quickly read the paper. And what it said shocked her. She had it so it only tell if it was an Impostor or not.

Snow- NON POSITIVE 

Blue- NON POSITIVE 

Aqua- NON POSITIVE 

Leaf- NON POSITIVE 

Rose- NON POSITIVE 

Coral- POSITIVE 

Ink- NON POSITIVE 

Crimson- POSITIVE 

Tangerine- NON POSITIVE 

_It was faulted 100%. How the heck could Coral be an Impostor? Sure Crimson. But Coral? It was broken._

Snow sighed and brought her hand down on the machine. Smashing it again. It was faulted. By now Snow had given up. No machine could tell who. She had obviously misplaced things. And she wasn’t going to do it again. Because there was no way that Crimson and Coral where it. She would never believe that on her life. She would swear on her life that they were not the Impostors. In fact Snow was pretty sure it was Leaf and Rose.


	8. Rose POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets a cookie, and a little more than he wanted.

Rose sat on a chair in Administration. Her job was being a task manager. When she had first gotten her job a few days ago she had been excited. _I am finally an important part of the ship I’m in!_ But that excitement had faded after a few days aboard the SCI678 Sure she was important but it was soooo boring. All she could do most of the day was sit on her chair and stare out the window into space. Other than that she could scare people. If only she could do something else still.

“Hi,” she nearly jumped out of her seat as They entered Administration. Not sure why They was here, wasn’t they supposed to be somewhere else.

“Um hi, you startled me!” Rose laughed off. Well at least she had a distraction. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, um I’m just visiting people and seeing how they are,” Rose smiled as They said that.

“That’s nice!” He said in his best motherly voice.

“I also brought you some cookies!” They said, excitement in her voice. Rose was confused but gladly took one and bit into it. Chocolate seared her mouth in the best way possible. 

“T..Han..ks,” she said through a muffled mouth of cookie. They giggled and a big smile lit up her face. But it was quickly muffled with blankness as another person walked into the room.

  
“What’s going on here? The other asked, staring at They. Almost completely ignoring Rose.

“Umm, I was just…” They trailed off in embarrassment. The other glared at They and growled in a almost ruff voice that was completely different than there usual,

“Just get it over with before you get too attached,” Rose’s eyes widened in disbelief. Not They! she seemed innocent. She could believe that The other was an Impostor but They? She stumbled up and ran past the arguing two. She had to get to the emergency meeting room, before it was too late. She was halfway there when she heard footsteps coming behind her and turned around to see The other running after her. The other had completely forgotten to disguise her true form and tentacles were freely waving at her side. She almost screamed as she ran to the emergency button and held her hand out to press it. But The other was on her dragging her to a storage room, They stood waiting inside her face full of shadows. 

  
“Do it,” The other hissed at They with there unearthly voice. They shook there head and it became clear that They was crying.

“ **DO IT** ,” The other yelled. They looked frightened and stepped backwards against the wall. Finally she moved forward to stare at Rose. They whispered to Rose in a single breath, 

“ _**I’m sorry** ,” _and then it was over. She fell limp as her vision faded away and a brilliant sense of warm ness filled Rose as she took a last shaking breath and let go. The last thing she saw in her world was They walking away, arm to arm with The other, walking out of the closet and shutting the door behind them. As the room filled with stuffing darkness she fell asleep one last time and closed her eyes. Rose was no more.

  
**another one had fallen**

**_“For the greater good,”_ they said**

**_But why really?_ **


	9. Snow Is So Sure Somethings Off (two days late, don’t judge me pls ok?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngl might post this tomorrow on Thursday cause I have testing for school

Noom nooom this is a draft

Sun had told the crew that a unfortunate disaster had happened with the DEF24 crew. Apparently the reactor had blown up. Leaving only the side Captain and two crew left alive. Snow what been ready to comfort the survivors. She had been almost sure that it seemed okay. But why they came on the SCI678 Snow was pretty sure something was off. A pink suit. And lime suit. A white suit. Her suspensions had began when she didn’t recognize any of them, Sun had shown the crew photos of the crew. And sure they might be new members. But why did the DEF24 ship need new members? It was full. She had held her suspensions as everyone introduced themselves. But she was almost certain when Sun had mentioned that there were two Impostors. Just the look on the Pink’s face _Pink was the new captain of DEF24._ Pink had looked... triumphant. And his Crew’s expressions didn’t help the case. The white suit which had been introduced as Jupiter had winced. Sure that was not normal behavior for an Impostor. But it led Snow to believe that Jupiter knew something. Something that no one else could know. Lime which was the last survivor had finished the case. Lime had a slightly strained smile. Glancing at Pink slightly. Indicating something. So as they were dismissed to tasks Snow strictly stayed with the big group of people, Crimson, Coral, Ink, and Tangerine who had decided a movie relaxation day was the best way to get rid of stress. Lime had even convinced Jupiter and Pink to join. And soon enough everyone was watching some cheesy movie. Even Sun had been dragged over. In a snuggle of blankets Snow felt safe. And slowly got sleepy watching the movie. And when Aqua finally switched off the TV everyone was to o tried to move and instead slowly fell asleep in a pile. And darkness filled them all...

**_Dead Body Reported_ **

Snow was blared with a ear blast of sound from her helmet next to her. She groaned loudly as someone grabbed her and dragged her to the Cafe. Grogginess overcame her as she slowly opened her eyes. Everyone was sitting around the crowded table. Smushed slightly because of the three added guests. Coral was still sleeping on her shoulder which Snow realized he had been doing since the start. It was kinda honestly cozy. Coral was making her blush. A orange wavy suit was staring at her. _Wait it’s wavy?_ Blinking it faded and she was left staring at Tangerine, who was glaring at her?still confused she slightly shook Coral to wake him as Aqua stood up.   
  


“I know that was a rough wake up but a body was found in our stack of some sorts. Sun was dead right next to Jupiter,” she turned to face Jupiter who awoke startled. He shook his head sleepily. Lime stood up at Aqua.   
  


“Well I know for a fact that it’s not Jupiter! He scanned on the DEF24!” Satisfied Lime sat back into Pink’s arms. Snow sighed. It was a stack. So it was probably impossible to figure out who did it because everyone was asleep. Coral yawning broke her train of thought as Snow blushed. Tangerine was indeed looking at her again, in some kind of rage. _Or kinda jealous._ No that wouldn’t make sense. She didn’t like Coral. Sure she had seen Jupiter looking at Lime and Pink in a jealous way. Not with her and Coral. Everyone was murmuring. Not sure who to vote. Finally Tangerine popped up. _  
  
_

_“_ Um.. I guess that now that Sun is dead. Aqua your the new Captain right?” Aqua turned to her.   
  


“I guess. It would be kinda strange to call me Cyan so just continue calling me Aqua please,” everyone nodded as slowly ended there discussions.

  
_Aqua skipped_

_Coral skipped_

_Snow skipped_

_Lime skipped_

_Pink skipped_

_Tangerine skipped_

_Ink skipped_

_Crimson skipped_

_Leaf skipped_

_Jupiter skipped_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so srry this is late, my schedule is like dead


	10. Lots Die In Elec

  
**_Lights are Off_ **

The lights were flickering in the hallways, it was one of the only sabotages that had happened while the Impostors were on the ship. It was Tangerine’s job to fix the lights, as the mechanical voice spoke over the speakers as the lights dimmed and flickered. Thank god Communications had a separate connection, otherwise no one could warn the Crew. _Like we wouldn’t notice that we can suddenly not see anything._ Gold walked grumply to Electrical. Occasionally bumping into walls and doors. By the time Tangerine reached Elec she had stubbed her toe and was fairly more annoyed than when she had first started torrwords Electrical. _Why couldn’t someone else fix it?_ She was sure that at least a few people were near. Closer than her. But even so only an Electrician could fix the lights. Something about anyone else messing with it more than fixing with it. And since she was the only one qualified to fix it here she was, bumping into the door a few times she finally walked in and opened the hatch to the light panel. Flicks stared at her. Her mind went blank.

“How the fuck am I supposed to do this?” Talking to herself now. Wonderful. She had never been taught how to do it. But it seemed that you just needed to flick the switches all up. Starting slowly she flicked one up. And it turned green sort of lime-ish. Gaining confidence she started flipping them all, right as she was doing the last one the first one flicked off. A creeping feeling entertained her spine as she slowly glanced around, still blind.

“ **Do you really think that I would let you turn the lights on? My partner’s has to kill right?”** Tangerine froze in shock, a being of some sorts was towering over her. And as she frantically turned the lights on her heart froze. Coral stood next to her. Holding her tight with his massive amounts of tentacles. If anything it was sexyyy- and just like that she was dangling in the air still flattered from her crush. Despite herself and her dire situation, including the doors closing she smiled at Coral. For once she was not embarrassed with him. For they were alone. Banging on the door awakened her as both her and Coral turned to the voices that seemed to be struggling to open it.   
  


“ **You know I have to kill you right?”** Coral whispered in her ear. Still smiling like a manic because she was being basically hugged she nodded. Coral tilted his adorable head and smiled back. Nodding as he produced a large sharp tentacle and held it back. Flashes of hot white pain clouded her vision as she was seemingly stabbed in the chest. And her dream. Her dream of being held by Coral had been fulfilled in a twisted way. As she wasted away. Her love had finally recklessly found her. And that was all she needed in life.   
  


Snow’s heart had drooped at the almost silent scream from Tangerine. She knew now who the Impostor was. For everyone else was standing outside the door. Trying to pry it open. And she was afraid. Afraid of her own foolishness, for the MID had been correct for at least one of the Impostors. And she might’ve been blinded by her seemingly friendship with Coral. She was blind to the actions of those around her. As Aqua, Jupiter, and Lead tried to pry the closed door opened. And as Crimson and Lime were trying desperately to contact Tangerines tech suit which should tell the situation. And Pink and Ink had just left to grab tools. And Coral, Coral was inside Electrical. Surely murdering Tangerine as she spoke. Everyone looked shaken as the slowly realized that Coral was the only one not there. And they took a minute of silence for Tangerine who had sacrificed her life to let everyone know Coral was an Impostor. Pink and Ink returned, pushing everyone out of the way, holding a seemingly small device that would hold Coral till he could be ejected.   
  


**_htttttppppppssssssss..._ **

The doors opened and Coral stood, given up over Tangerine’s body. His tentacles dripping slowly downwards as Pink and Ink slapped the device onto Coral which shocked him as he feel over. Aqua and Leaf passed Snow who still stood shocked. And only minutes after the whole troop left a button was pressed and Snow walked to the Cafe were everyone was waiting for her sitting around the table. Aqua sighed and stood up, obviously impatient.

“Well this seems obvious, we just need to vote out Coral and than we can continue with are day,” Coral visibly flinched and made a wounded sort of dog sound. Snow looked at Coral and thought, _we never really had a change to see what the paristie does..._ plus a small part of her really didn’t want Coral to be ejected. So not thinking she stood up as everyone was talking to each other, wondering who the other Impostor could be.

“Before we eject Coral can we ask why they are trying to stop us from Polus,” Jupiter spoke up before Snow had a chance and she sunk down on her seat as everyone started whispering again. Questioning if Jupiter was also a Impostor. Aqua sighed and turned to Coral. Coral scrambled up on his seat and started to speak...

“ **You wouldn’t even believe me,”** Coral’s voice was laced with sadness as he stood, tentacles crossed. Everyone sighed as he sat back down. Finally after a minute of silence Ink looked up from his tablet which he must have been playing games on and said,

  
“Try me,” Coral sighed and stood up, tentacles waving,

“ **Fine, but I told you so.”** Taking a deep breath his tentacles started waving as he started his story. “ **I used to be a regular crewmate. Doing regular missions. Than on my second time doing a real life mission I was infected. I didn’t want to hurt anyone till I listened to the voice in my head that had transformed me. It told me why we didn’t want anyone to reach Polus. Apparently Polus is my I mean they Impostors home, and MIRA invaded it. And they started killing everyone. So we had to try and kill them and keep people away from Polus. We used to be harmless. But than they made us evolve so we cloudless protect are selfs.”** He took a deep breath after finishing and sat back down. Everyone was silent. Except for Aqua who was snorting and laughing.   
  
****

“That’s the funniest thing I have ever heard! That’s 100% fake!” Aqua was doubled over laughing and Leaf looked concerned at her. Deciding to stay silent as he tried to steady her. Coral groaned and gave a “I told you so” look to everyone. Aqua finished laughing and pressed the vote button.

_Aqua voted Coral_

Leaf looked at his friend and back at the whole crew and pressed the button along with Aqua as Coral sighed and slumped

_Leaf voted Coral_

_Coral voted Coral_

_Crimson skipped_

_Pink skipped_

_Lime skipped_

_Jupiter skipped_

_Ink skipped_

_Snow skipped_

  
**_No one was ejected (skipped)_ **   
  


“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! ITS OBVS CORAL!” Aqua screamed at the crew as the meeting ended. Leaf tried to pull her away from Coral as she tried to throw him in the airlock. Dragging her away to a Nav her screams become quiet as the rest of the crew turned to each other, 

“What just happened,” Coral spoke from behind Pink and he stepped out to stand next to Snow who was very confused, _what has just happened?_ Crimson spoke up next to Ink,

  
“Dunno? What are we gonna do now?” Pink sighed as Lime hugged him and simply sat down. Everyone followed his lead. 

  
“I guess we just travel to Polus and tell the leaders what happened. And I guess we will have to protect Polus from MIRA. Aqua’s bound to tell MIRA what happened,” Snow was shocked as Pink let lose his seemingly camouflage and let his tentacles lose. Waving slightly at his side. Lime however didn’t seem shocked as she countined to hug Pink. Jupiter just sighed and sat down next to them. Crimson sighed like Jupiter but also let go as tentacles came out of nowhere seemingly. Ink didn’t seem fazed but Snow was shell shocked. There was 3 Impostors on the ship. And as the crew began to discuss how to get Aqua and Leaf of the ship she was just petrified. Out of all the fantasy things she imagined doing she never imagined she would help an Impostor or that MIRA was evil. Or that she had been right all along who most of the Impostors were. And all she heard before somehow going to bed was,

“We are taking a pit stop at Takkituio to get fuel. It would be such a shame if we happened to lose a few of are creww-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied earlier  
> I’m sorry ;-;  
> But now here is a big upcoming of stuff. You know who the Impostors are and some of the plan. Get ready for extreme MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!!
> 
> Ngl imagine all the characters in this chapter than cut it in half


	11. IM SO SRRY TO THE FIVE PEOPLE WHO HAVE PROB SEEN THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so srry!  
> I fell asleep writting this and the draft never saved!  
> So here we go  
> Yesterday I was watching streams ;-;  
> After they happened  
> ...  
> DUNNO WHY OK!
> 
> Leave me alone I’m writting my other series now ok?  
> 
> 
> Ok I know why.  
> Cause I miss everything with school!

Leaf POV

It wasn’t like cheating wasn’t allowed. Sure it wasn’t in the simulations. But in real life? MIRA must have been like “No ones ever gonna do that cause Impostors are scary as fuck,” yep. Take this MIRA! Cause apparently Coral inspires sympathy in everyone. So now me and Aqua were stuck in her bedroom. And I could just hear them discussing are pit stop at some planet (Writers note : I don’t remember it k?) and how if they left us there we would not stop them. Yah right. It wasn’t like Aqua was already in contact with MIRA. She was discussing with them in her private bathroom.   
  


“Yes! Everyone is the Impostor on this ship but me and Leaf,” she sounded annoyed. MIRA must be very careful. _My god wuts gonna happen next?_  
  


 _“_ YES WE NEED BACKUP!” And know she was screaming. Walking back into the man room she sighed. Sitting down on the bed she sighed again.

”They can’t give back up, they are sending all there DEF’s to Polus,” she sounded defeated. Sad. I was almost gonna say something but all of a sudden Lime opened the door. After standing awkwardly for about 5 seconds she said in a small voice,

”we are at the refuel planet and you and Aqua are going to fill on the planet,” leaving the room I sighed, Aqua was behind me. And I knew wut was gonna happen now. Right on time Pink grabbed me and Aqua and threw us out of the ship and into the planet. The dusty surface of the planet clouded my vision. Clearing the dust I could see the ship of SCI678 disappearing through the horizon.


	12. OH NO... OH NO.. OH NO NO NO NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter out of 6 I need to do yay!
> 
> Snow POV btw

She seriously didn’t expect that there would be a whole battle. But it wasn’t her fault a bunch of her friends died. It was Pink’s right? Coral had fallen mid gunfight. Crimson had fallen first. Jupiter had died saving Lime. And now it was just her Pink, Lime and a very injured Ink.   
  


“I guess I’m going to die right?” Ink spoke up as Lime tried to tend his wounds. He has been shot in his arm twice. And his arm was nearly falling of. Lime was very concerned looking. Maybe because there was no way Ink would not die of blood loss. Until Pink spoke up Lime was sad,

”Ink are you fine with becoming a Impostor?” Ink tilted his head despite the pain and nodded. Pink nodded back and disappeared into the base. When he came back he was holding a little impostor being.   
  


“Just let the it infect you!” Lime looked away and so did Snow, by the time they looked back Ink was holding his wounds together with tentacles .

”brand new’ he said dully. Pink looked happy as he hugged Lime.   
  
  


“So I guess are plan is to go to MIRA and blow it up?” Pink turned to Snow as she spoke and nodded. Lime hugged him even harder

”let’s just go on one of the DEF ships than n just travel to MIRA.” Everyone agreed and chose a ship. Putting on the dead DEF team’s uniforms they were good to go, leaving the dead body’s of there friends behind. Lime had made Pink promise they would come back when it was all over to bury them. **Charting Course To MIRA Hq.** The rest of the crew sat back onto seats and slowly fell asleep as the ship brought them to MIRA.

”Guys wake up we are here!” Limes voice awoke Ink and Snow. Snow looked out of the window in amazement. Sure MIRA was the bad guy but sure as hell they had a good base. It was basically a very large ship. Like 200000 ships big.Snow could see as tiny little ships docked and flew away. They reached a barrier. Glowing hexagons that protected MIRA from bad guys, 

“ **Hexagon Layer 1 Here. State Your Ship identity and business,”**

everyone turned to look at eachother, they had not been expecting this. Finally after a pause Pinks spoke up. Looking at the card in the ship that told the Identity.   
  


“Code DEFG701, docking after mission.”

Another pause...

**“You are cleared for entry.”  
**   


a panel in the Hexagons that covered MIRA opened and teh ship easily sliced through and the whole crew was jumping up and down and cheering. But they still had a long way to go...


	13. Bye... Bye... MIRA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink’s sacrifice will not be forgotten 
> 
> 4/6
> 
> Ink POV

Ink had decided to stay to plant the bomb. Sure it wasn’t the wildest thing he could have done but Ink decided that it was good to finally do something good in life. Ink had always been bored and never had a purpose. Now at least Ink could pretend they did something good. Ink had not known Lime for long. But they knew that Lime deserved to at least have something left. Jupiter had died and she would probably not be able to cope with Pink dying too. So Ink had decided to stay back for the greater good and plant the bomb. Sure Ink would instantly die but at least something good came with Inks life.   
  


“Thank you Ink!” That was the first time someone had said something good about Ink. Ink had always been the mediocre person. His siblings had always been better. He never was good or bad. Just ok. So as Lime, Pink and Snow left him he felt no sadness that he would die. He waited for them to call him. For surely they were running to the ship to take off.

He felt no scare as he sat in front of the bomb. He decided to explore the ruins. For what else could he do with his remaining minutes. It was very relaxing. Looking at the first map.

there was a middle where the Cafe was.

of from the sides of that we’re the other rooms

branching off from the main were the wings 

there was six at all

Electic

Admin

Weapons

Reactor 

O2

Security

It was interesting how the Skeld was designed after it. He was so lost in exploring that he nearly jumped when he got a call from Pink.

”Hello! Are you ready for the bomb?”

”Yes we have cleared the Hexagon, we just wanted to thank you Ink for sacrificing yourself for the greater good.”

”Well I have nothing better to do with me life,” Ink walked over to the bomb and pressed the button for 15 seconds 

“Tell Snow that I love her,”

**10 Seconds Left**

“Ink I love you too!”

**5 Seconds Left**

“I love you... bye... **boom”**

The world become very white. Blinding whiteness. And than black. Ear defying boom...


	14. The End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this series!
> 
> Thank you so much for viewing this, leaving kudos or whatever!
> 
> This is very short srry!

Snow looked back at what used to be MIRA hq. It sure was a mess. Bits a pieces of what used to be a great headquarters floated around in space. There certainly no survivors.

”Now we just have to tell everyone the truth...” 

“But would they even believe us?” Snow was not convinced that the trio would be “hero’s” like Pink imagined. _They could just think that we blew up MIRA and ignore everything else!_ How would be even tell everyone, it was not like the other space exploration people would let us have like a speech or something....

**2 days later...**

“Hello all of SEEA and all of the otherspace lovers I am here today to tell you the story of MIRA hq...” Snow had seriously doubted this would happen so fast. Apparently all you needed to do was tell SEEA and they would broadcast a news report.   
  


“...For those of you who didn’t know MIRA they were a huge space exploration company. Suppling millions of jobs. Supposedly just exploring space. The thing we didn’t know about MIRA was that they had a dark secret. They were hunting what they call Impostors. Saying they were evil. However the Impostors were just trying to protect there own and there home. I would know myself, after all I was infected by an Impostor,” Pink let go of his hold and his tentacles came swirling around him. No one looked surprised. Pink nodded to Lime who took his place on the podium,

”Me and and a few others decided to do something about it, we decided to in a way defeat MIRA. By getting rid of there base. Many sacrifices were made in order but we managed to complete the mission with only a third of are original group left alive.” Lime stopped for a moment and Snow stepped in,

”Let us take a minute of silence for all those who we lost to get the world better. Ink who stayed back to activate the bomb. Coral and Crimson who died in battle protecting there home. Jupiter who saved Lime from certain death. The millions of “Impostors” who were slaughtered for science. The millions of Crew who were killed to protect Polus. The thousands of people who couldn’t be evacuated before MIRA hq blew.” Everyone was silent. Saying a last goodbye to those who helped us and died doing it. Finally after a minute Pink got a back to the podium and spoke,

”We can’t bury the body’s of the Crew who were killed or the Impostors slaughtered or the people who couldn’t be evacuated. But we can say goodbye and bury Coral, Crimson, and Jupiter,” As he said those words 3 coffins come forth. And some people started digging a hole. Lime was looking at the White coffin which signified Jupiter. Crying. Pink was looking at the Lime and Red ones which signified Pink’s siblings. As there body’s were buried all payed tribute to the ones they had lost.

The world was at peace again, because there was no longer separation between aliens and humans. They were all living beings, this inspired the law to ban mass slaughter of human like aliens for science purposes. All were treated as the same race.   
  


(Aqua and Leaf eventually got of the refuel planet and retired at Earth. They married and had 2 kids)

(Pink and Lime countined doing missions togther and married)

(Snow found a cute Impostor and became girlfriend and boyfriend)

(legend says that the ghosts of all the dead lived in peace and looked over the living) 

(Ink is proud of Snow and Jupiter is proud of Lime)

  
**Thank you so much for reading. I finished the work cause I just couldn’t cope with writing it anymore so srry. But this was my first ao3 post so YAY!**


End file.
